The Fire Within: Rift's Complete Collection
by Rift Myclonis
Summary: Before Rift was battling alongside Alex, Mera, and Cynder, he was living a normal life. Re-live the original Legend of Rift before it was changed for the better. All four failed chapters compiled into one spot. Every legend has it's flops... and The Fire Within was Rift's.


**Author's Notes:** Before The Legend of Rift, was _**The Fire Within**_. Conceived back in 2012, this story had all my past writing issues. No plot, short chapters, and inconsistent characters. Five chapters were written (I lost chapter 5) before I figured out that the story, for the lack of a better word, sucked. The solution came when submitting Rift to **The Constitutionalist's _A Newcomer Book 1: The Legend of Spyro_**. Through the OC Submission process, Rift received a new personality and back-story. His appearance stayed, but his age was set now to 19. At the end of this process, I developed a one-shot detailing his reasoning for joining Alex, Mera and Cynder, dubbed, **_Crushed Dreams_**. Proud of this new story, and some demand, I extended it into _**A Newcomer**_, with permission of course. Through my excitement of Rift getting some well-deserved screen-time, I decided that _**The Fire Within**_ was no longer needed, and was deleted. Nearly two years have passed and I decided to compile all of _**The Fire Within**_ chapters into one, for historical reasons.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter I : The Orange Dragon<strong>  
>17 years. 17 years to the day that The Dark Master, Malefor, was defeated. The normally busy city of Warfang was still in the early hours of the day. A young dragon no more than the age of 16 by the name of Rift, was basking in the sunlight a top of city hall, his orange scales and silver underbelly, wings, and horns trying to absorb as much heat as possible before training. Though everybody knew and loved his father, Spyro, Rift was not very social. Previous relationships had left him un-trusting of dragons other than his close friends and family. He also had a sarcastic side. And he was determined to help and protect others. Never would he expect what was to come. As Rift flew down to meet his mother, Cynder, he could see the city slowly become inhabited by dragons and moles. "Hey mom, what's up? Did you trip again?" "Smart Ass." "Wrong term mom." "Fine. Asshole!" "That's better. Well, gotta go, Dad's waiting on me." As Rift flew away, he could hear what his mother was saying. "May the ancestors look after you, may they look after all of us." Training Arena. "Morning to you. We are supposed to be "Morning dad." Said Rift as he landed in the meeting with the guardians today." "Okay." The Guardians didn't wait long, for as soon as Rift and Spyro walked in, they began. Terrador was the first to speak. "Young Rift, do you know who Ignitus was?" "Ignitus was one of the greatest fire guardians of all time. And my Grandfather." Rift could tell by Spyro's expression that Ignitus was still a touchy subject. "Correct young dragon." asked your father to train the fire dragons and to look for "Years ago, after the defeat of Malefore, we possible fire guardian material. "As you can see, we still have no Fire Guardian." Explained Terrador, father has decided that you have shown what it takes to be "That is where you come in. Your Fire Guardian."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter II: The Fire Guardian<strong>  
>"Yo- you m -mean t -that you want me to be -become the Guardian of Fire?" Rift sputtered. "Indeed, you have shown all the qualities of a Fire Guardian. Though you are powerful and fast, you strive to help others as well as keeping your power from controlling you like most fire dragons. Your wisdom far exceeds your age by decades, and you think things through before acting." Terrador replied. "I'll do it!" "Good to hear that, now your training today is simple, defeat the other dragon." "Ok... what's the catch?" "Your opponent is purple." "Wait! What?!" "Begin!" At that, Spyro rushed at a unsuspecting Rift. Just before contact, Rift created a fire barrier that protected him until with one swift move, sent the barrier at Spyro who smiled and dodged the fire. Suddenly, Rift appeared behind Spyro and Roundhouse Kicked him in the face. Later on that day, a young Electricity dragon was walking when an injured Rift came into view. "Geesh, what happened Rift? Met a giant blender?" "Very funny, Tygor. Terrador thought it would be a great idea if I fought my father. So as you can see, I got my ass handed to me. So what's Chevin doing?" "Cyril is going over the proper ice dragon stance once again. It's quite comical, entertaining, hilarious, hysterical, no matter how many times it happens." At that moment, a fire dragon appears with a disgusted look on his face. Rift moaned, "Oh, what do you want Keltin?" "What? Just because I try to kill you ONCE, I'm some annoying prick? Well I may be, but I will also become Guardian." "Too late Keltin, I just accepted that position." "YOU SON OF A CYNDER!" "Better step away Keltin before you lose the other horn." Keltin was reminded of that day, one year ago, when Rift had saved Chevin by destroying Keltin's horn. Keltin snarled and muttered a few swears. "I will get my revenge for that." "It will just end up like last time." "We'll see." Replied Rift.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter III: Relationships<strong>

When Rift woke, he decided to visit Kara. As he entered, he could not help but stare at her sleeping form. She was not just different with being the first Wind only dragon, she was also the first full white dragon. "She is just perfect..." he thought. "...she's cute even when she's sleeping. I would hate to..." "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Rift was startled from his day dreaming only to see Kara, awake, staring right at him. "Sorry, I had wanted to talk with you but didn't want to wake you up." "Well you didn't do a good job, did you?" "No." "You idiot." Rift smiled at this and replied, "But I'm your idiot." "Whatever, you wanted to ask me something?" "Yeah, about last night..." "Okay, get your head out of the gutter." "That's not it, for one, I always have my head in the gutter. And two, I mean with meeting a human version of myself." "I admit it, my human form and I can make a connection between worlds. But if one dies, no more connection. We don't really have a say in it. It just sort of happens." "Wow, like you always say, Creepers be creepin." "I'm going back to sleep. Do you mind?" "If I get a kiss." "Fine." After the kiss, Rift happily left Kara. Not soon after, he felt something slam into the back of his head, and he then blacked out.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter IV: Hated Reunion<strong>

Rift woke with a startle. "Who's there?" Out of a shadow, came a familiar figure. "Keltin," hissed Rift."It's about time that the future former guardian wakes, I was starting to think that you were Rift with much distaste. already dead by the blow, but it seems that I get to enjoy your suffering." "I want you dead, your body in shambles, so I can become Fire Guardian, and to "What do you want?" help ensure that, I found some help, someone that even your dear old father never thought existed." At this moment, another dragon came into view, black scales and purple underbelly, Rift already had an idea of who it was. "How is this possible, didn't my father kill Malefor?" Rift asked. The new dragon walked over and punched Rift in the face. "You have information I want. And I have no problem ripping your insides out to get it." Rift raised his head and smirked. "I may be a Guardian in training, but I have learned to contact the other Guardians telepathically. They will be here very soon." "Well then, I'll just have to kill you quickly." With that, the black dragon attacked.  
>Meanwhile, at Kara's...<br>"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN THAT HE WAS ABDUCTED?" When Tygor told Kara what was happening, she flipped. "Apparently, as soon as Rift left your house, he was knocked out and abducted by Keltin. He is now getting attacked by Keltin and another dragon and is getting his butt kicked." Replied Tygor. "Well that's what happens with a softy. And to think he's the next Fire Guardian." "Ah... I think we round up Chevin and save Rift." "Fine."  
>Back to Rift...<br>With Rift being chained, he could do nothing to stop the onslaught of attacks by the black dragon. Each blow connecting directly to the face. One could tell that Rift was getting angry.


End file.
